


Кто-то и дождливый вечер

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер, скоро, может быть, пойдет дождь, два человека, их разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то и дождливый вечер

…- Нет, я хорошо учился, но у меня была трудная жизнь, – Шульдих усмехается.  
Вечер серый, тяжело влажный - как будто липнет к лицу. Нависшие облака. Пойдет дождь.  
\- Нет, я могу и на улице постоять, - говорит Шульдих, – Я занимаюсь этим не потому, что хочу есть – в этом мое преимущество перед этими бедными парнями – преимущество всегда в выборе. Не в уверенности, что он всегда есть – а в том, чтобы он действительно был. Но я беру деньги. Да. Так мне интересней.  
\- И сколько ты стоишь?  
Он явно ждет этот вопрос.  
\- Хочешь купить? Если спрашиваешь просто так, то не скажу, я не слишком заинтересован в рекламировании своих интимных услуг. А в противном случае мы должны переспать. Ладно, не надоедай мне. Ты побоишься со мной переспать.  
\- Кроуфорд знает?  
Шульдих улыбается.  
\- Догадывается. Все догадываются - так или иначе. Я не слишком скрываю. Просто прямо не говорю.  
\- Не боишься?  
\- Не боюсь. 

Мы идем рядом вдоль по улице. 

\- Эти парни продают наркотики. В том числе. Или покупают. Или сначала продают, потом покупают. Чтобы было наоборот, я не слышал. Я покупаю. Достаточно того, что продаю секс - ненавижу продавать все подряд. Нужно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. И хочется иногда что-нибудь купить, – он так шутит, - Но не злоупотребляю. Про это Кроуфорд тоже… догадывается. Но зато я даже не догадываюсь, что ему нравится меньше - _что_ я продаю или _что_ я покупаю.  
Шульдих молчит, улыбаясь.  
– В принципе ты единственный, кого я мог бы тут встретить – и вот я тебя тут встретил, - замечает он после паузы.  
\- Просто удивительно тебя здесь видеть.  
\- Самому удивительно, – говорит Шульдих - Но срывает. Иногда срывает. Надеюсь, я смогу контролировать этот процесс.  
\- Только надеешься?  
\- Надеюсь, что смогу в будущем. Сейчас я все контролирую. Ну, ты знаешь, все так говорят. Пойдем, прогуляемся? Я не на посту.

Вечер уже окончательно мокрый, серый, дождливый – да, пошел дождь. Это специально, да.

Парни, мимо которых мы проходили были разные – их силуэты, их лица, их голоса - их того что можно было увидеть и услышать сквозь дождь, сквозь сырость, сквозь вечер - некрасивые и симпатичные, худые, бледные, коротконогие, пухлощекие, мелколицые, толстогубые, тонкоголосые, с нелепым баском, молчаливые. С похожим выражением – лица или только глаз - какой-то некрасивой, разочаровывающей глупости.  
\- Тебя познакомить с кем-нибудь? – интересуется Шульдих – Кто-то понравился?  
Он улыбается или усмехается. 

\- Вон тот, видишь? - он кивком показывает направление, - У него обычная семья. Обычно унылая. Даже есть сестра. Она даже не совсем дура – если сравнивать с родителями. Все познается в сравнении, бла-бла-бла. Ну, он сам беспросветный дурак, конечно. Я знаю его историю. Все беспросветно. И беспросветно глупо. Просто он совсем молодой и довольно симпатичный. Даже красавчик. Ну, посмотри же! Поверни голову! Это я к тому, что он мог бы тебя заинтересовать.  
Он даже не смотрит на своего знакомца.  
\- И уверен – стоит недорого, – добавляет мимоходом.

Мы пересекаем пару улиц и заходим в кафе. Летняя терраса обтянута мутной пленкой, внутри как-то сыро и душновато и подрагивают огоньки от низких дешевых свечек на столиках.  
Шульдих садится за столик и видно, что он тут не в первый раз. Он покупает пачку сигарет.

\- Ты не куришь? – интересуется Шульдих.  
\- Нет.  
\- Бросил? И не хочется?  
\- Уже два месяца прошло, а хочется ужасно.  
Шульдих пожимает плечами, закуривает, потом гасит сигарету в пепельнице.  
\- А ты начал курить?  
\- Нет, просто очень нравится тебя этим нервировать. И ненавижу пустые пепельницы. Они все равно воняют как полные.  
\- Я хочу есть, – говорит он потом, – Я закажу что-нибудь. Ты будешь?  
\- Да, наверное, да.

Он ест, ты тоже и вы пьете вино. Еда даже вполне вкусная.  
\- И недорогая, – говорит Шульдих, – Просто я знал, что ты оценишь. Такое сочетание. Район тут плох по многим параметрам, но они стараются. Быть лучше. Или не быть как все. Иногда это совпадает.  
Шульдих успевает еще несколько раз зажечь сигарету, затянуться сигаретой и загасить ее. Пепельница наполнена изуродованными окурками.  
\- Я бы закурил травку, но будет пахнуть – запах сразу выдаст. Не то, чтобы я боюсь неприятностей. Дело не в страхе – в желании. Его нет. Нет желания связываться.  
Не сомневаюсь, что у него есть эта травка с собой.  
\- И что за мужчины снимают тебя?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что я говорил про выбор? Что выбор – самое главное? Я могу их выбирать – вот оно мое преимущество - в рамках правил и ситуации, разумеется. Но могу. Поэтому они, хотя бы, симпатичные. Но мне они неинтересны. Вообще не спрашивал их ни о чем никогда. А если спрашивал, то не слушал. Мне наплевать на них. Меня интересует сам процесс.  
\- Секса?  
\- Процесс вообще. Но меня свои чувства всегда интересовали больше, чем чужие. Я исследую себя.

Дождь мягко долбит в пленку, а дешевая свечка почти догорела. Шульдих снова зажигает сигарету и снова делает несколько затяжек. А потом просто держит ее в руке и дым вожделенной отравой въедается в мои ноздри.  
\- И конечно иногда я думаю, что это путь в никуда. Потом я философски или ехидно - в зависимости от настроения - говорю себе, что любой путь – путь в никуда. Мы все идем в одно и то же место. Шаг за шагом - толпой или друг за другом. И не знаем, зачем и почему именно туда. Каждый придумывает свою причину – как будто причина может изменить направление движения! Ха!  
Он молчит. 

\- Как ты понимаешь, это меня волнует больше всего, – Он снова первый прерывает молчание. - Опять вопрос выбора, но тут его нет, видишь? Совсем. Ну, а вся ерунда, которую я делаю... не только, чтобы забыться, но чтобы банально попробовать. Это лечит от скуки - скука исчезает, но начинает болеть и досаждать другое. Такое неудачное лекарство. Бессмысленное занятие.  
Он втыкает сигарету в пепельницу. Свечка догорела окончательно. Пахнет парафиновым дымком – неприятно и неизбежно. 

\- Видишь ли, я мог бы переспать с тобой. Но вот сегодня – конкретно сегодня - не время и не место. Это не дает нужного драйва. Я недостаточно потерян, чтобы нуждаться в жалости и заботе – не нуждаюсь, а это единственное, что ты сейчас можешь полноценно мне дать. Я даже трахаться не хочу настолько сильно, чтобы на что-то наплевать и переспать с тобой исключительно ради секса или ради разрядки. Я не хочу секса. Я хотел есть, а сейчас хочу спать. Ты можешь попытаться прийти следующий раз и уточнить цену. И надеяться, что я буду там.


End file.
